Not What I Used To Be
by MusicLuva
Summary: I won't cry. I'm not weak any more. I'm not pathetic any more. I will make a difference, and no one can stop me. Not even you Uchiha' SasuSaku?
1. Chapter 1

WARNING:

Characters are most likely going to be OCC... a lot

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto, never have, never will

"I won't cry. I'm not weak any more. I'm not pathetic any more. I will make a difference, and no one can stop me. Not even you Uchiha."

I looked into his blood red eyes, expecting to be taken into the depths of the hell everyone calls Mangekyo Sharingan, but to my surprise he looked away. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but my god if he was grinning, showing any emotion towards me, i would kill him. I'm Sakura Haruno, and i am no longer the useless burden i used to be.

"You could be a great inspiration to many. But i won't allow you to live long enough to even tell this story."

_Wow, record breaker Sakura, i don't think Itachi has spoken that many words since...ever!_

I glared at him. Heck, this glare would be good enough to rival his own. I would not back down. I have defeated Sasori of the sand, surpassed a legendary sannin and i am about to revenge the Uchiha Clan, and Sasuke. He left in a pitiful attempt to gain enough power to defeat his brother. Too bad i am about to do it for him. His pain, it will be in vain. I will make Sasuke hate me so much. I want Sasuke to feel the pain i did when he left.

"Itachi, not being rude, but i will be a great inspiration to many? I already _am _an inspiration to many. This is just going to add to my list of _why _i should be an inspiration."

I couldn't help but grin at his face. It's like, Sasuke when you piss him off really badly and then you laugh in his face. He just looks so angry its... funny.

"Prepare to die Haruno."

And he's off, throwing kunai to start off with. Which, might i add, i easily dodged. The fight lasted a little longer, with him throwing kunai and fireballs at me, and me attacking back. Not very interesting. It would of lasted a lot longer if a certain blond haired idiot didn't show up. He came in screaming my name, as if i was already dead. I mean come on, i was only bleeding a little. On my arm mainly. But Itachi was bleeding too, and likewise, in a great deal of pain.

"Sakura! Your hurt! Dammit Itachi, I'll kill you! BELIEVE IT!"

Whoa, after getting thrown to the side by a _huge _blast, which might i add came from Naruto, he put up a really good fight. I never knew Naruto had it in him. Itachi was getting thrown everywhere, so was Naruto, but Itachi was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. You could tell. It wasn't long before me and Naruto both noticed that we were fighting a bunch of fakes. Dammit, i have to train harder. That way we won't waste most of our time and energy on a bunch of copies.

"Come on Naruto, let's find the others and head out. We'll get him another day."

I wouldn't say it out loud, but i was so tired! We had been fighting nearly all night! The original mission was to travel to Wind country and deliver a scroll containing rare medical jutsu

(which i already memorised) and return with a secret scroll containing information that even i didn't know.

"Sakura, Itachi seemed weaker than before. What did you do to him?"

**Naruto PoV**

"Sakura, Itachi seemed weaker than before. What did you do to him?"

There, i said it! I have been asking myself that question to myself all day, now i have said it , it's done.

When i was fighting Itachi, it felt like i was moving faster, like i had the upper hand, Now, whether i have become a lot stronger in the past month, or Itachi was weakened, a lot. I looked towards Sakura to find her with her finger on her chin, staring into space. What was she thinking about? She only had to tell me basically what happened before i came. That's all.

"I just attacked him. Well, he started it. I think i got him a little mad, and i don't think he was expecting me to be as strong as i am. He underestimated me! And i kicked his ass!"

She shock me out of my train of thoughts with that_ brief description _of her and Itachi's fight. I guess i ruined her fun, but i couldn't help it. I saw her just standing there, clutching a wound on her arm. She looked tired, but i wouldn't blame her, we had been fighting all night. I think Sakura got over confident. Scratch that, she _is _over confident. But i guess that's what gives her her courage.

"Whatever you did Sakura, you did it well."

Ah, my last words before i drift into my light slumber. Hey, I'm tired as much as the next guy. I need my sleep.

**Sakura PoV**

Awww, that was sweet of Naruto. I guess i should be mean to him, I'll admit, i was injured in that fight. And i was tired, and mouthy. But, i had my brother there to help me. I love saying that. Naruto has (finally) gotten over his crush for me _and_ asked Hinata out! He admitted to me that he now thinks of me as more of a sister than a girlfriend. Which, again is sweet.

My heart, although i say i hate the guy, i guess it still belongs to Sasuke. I haven't gotten over him, i don't think i ever will. Ino has Shikamaru. He asked her out last Christmas. They were on a mission on Christmas day, and Ino was upset that she didn't get to spend the day with her family. So Shikamaru apparently said 'How about spending the day with me. I'll be you special someone if you'll be mine'. Cheesy much. But it's a cute story to tell any gran-kids.

Whoa, with all this babbling going on in my head, i hadn't realised that Naruto had already gone to his and Hinata's tent. I guess i should get some shut eye as well. It's a long way until we reach Konoha tomorrow. Well, about a day's walking distance. That's without any more interruptions.

I'm so lucky! I get my own tent all to myself! It's huge. HA! One great advantage of being head medic. Now, for my well needed sleep.

I know this is short! And don't worry, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

I will be posting it, possible tonight as i have already started writing it!

Ok please NO FLAMING... they make me cry... no seriously they do. My friends say's this story is crap

i'll break down there and then.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter!! And i am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I will try and update quicker, but school work is already piling . I will try to update, the only reason I'm updating now is because i got the day off school! Lol**

**Thank you to ****XxRavenUchiha666xX**** and ****isawardvsdramione! My First Two REVIEWERS!!! lol. They reviewed in the first three minutes of me posting the story! Thank you!**

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy. And again, there WILL be some OCCness.**

**/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /**

**The following morning:**

**Sakura PoV**

I was, once again, the first to wake. I think Sound country could hear Naruto's snoring. It must be how enemies find us so quickly. Anyway, i decided to start the fire and make some breakfast. Hopefully the smell of a medic's meal will wake everyone up. Aww man, this camp is a mess, and the cut on my arm is throbbing. It really hurts. Hold on, I'm a medic. A bit of an oblivious one at that. Ah, I'll heal it later. I'm not going to waste my Chakra on a stupid cut.

I just went searching through the food storage bag. WHAT IDOIT LEFT CHOJI INCHARGE OF THE FOOD BAG??? I need to go fishing... But firstly i need to wake everyone up. I can't leave them all unguarded in daylight. That's just stupid.

"Shikamaruuuu, Inooooo-pig, wake up! I need you guys to wake everyone else up for me!"

Typical. As i look around, almost everyone shared a tent last night. Even the boy's! Choji, Kiba, Lee and Shino even shared a tent! But, they got the biggest tent, plus none of them are gay. They all have a girlfriend! Any way, I'm not going into detail about that. Wow, i guess i should really get over Sasuke. I mean, that's what everyone else tells me to do. But, i can't. I don't want to.

_You are too stupid. Get over him girl! Your better than that! You deserve better!_

Ah, heck, whatever. I don't have the time to be thinking about that now. I have fish to catch.

"Fore-head, where's the breakfast?? I'm starved!"

Well, if everyone was still asleep, Ino's big mouth just woke them up.

"Someone left Choji in charge of the food. I need to go catch some fish! I won't be long!"

Ah, finally, some peace and quiet. Ok, now where is the nearest lake?

**About 5 minutes later : Lake!**

I should of brought someone with me. Why? 1: This is a biggggg lake. 2: I have to carry the fish. Dammit.

**Unknown PoV**

Two blood red eyes were staring at Sakura through a lush green bush. The person's hand was slowly going towards a hidden kunai on his cloak.

"I've got you now, Haruno"

**Sakura PoV**

"Alright! That's 12 fish. If that's not enough to feed that lot then nothing is! One fish each, plus three extra. I'm off."

"Sorry Blossom, but you won't be going anywhere."

**Normal PoV**

Sakura spun around to find herself face to face with Uchiha Itachi. Again. Emerald clashed with Crimson, and in a split second Sakura dropped the fish and made a run for it. Why? She came unprepared and had only one kunai, which had fish blood all over it, was extremely blunt and was useless as a weapon towards an S-class criminal. Itachi watched her run, until he disappeared and reappeared in front of her, causing her to fall to the ground in a desperate attempt to stop.

The wound on her arm, which she had neglected to heal had re-opened and was bleeding heavily. Itachi grinned as he saw the unexpected fear in her eyes.

"What happened to all the courage and talk yesterday? Or was that all a pathetic act to impress me... or someone else?"

"Be quiet Itachi, you just surprised me, that's all."

"Hn"

**Sakura PoV**

That stupid _Hn._

LEARN SOME DIFFERENT VOCABULARY!

_You tell him girl! Go on!_

You think I'm crazy?? I have no weapons!! I'm not going to piss him off!

**Normal PoV**

Sakura looked up. She noticed that Itachi had ceased his attacking.

_But for how long??_

In a quick motion, she grabbed the bloodied kunai and threw it towards him. Itachi side stepped away, easily dodging the blunt weapon. Even if he hasn't dodged it, it would only of cause minor to no harm. The edges were scratched and rounded, a pathetic kunai. But it was Sakura's only hope of a quick distraction. With him distracted she could make a run for it.

**Itachi PoV**

What a sad attempt. It did nothing.

"Haruno, stop messing around and come with..

**Normal PoV**

A large bomb had gone off. It had managed to catch Itachi by surprise as he stopped mid sentence to glance at the cause of the noise. A tree, the tree in which the kunai was embedded in, had blown up. Before he got caught in the blast, Itachi had quickly analysed the tree to see why it had blown up. He noticed small strip of paper. A paper bomb. The kunai activated it.

Itachi quickly jumped from the blast and landed gracefully, despite the explosion nearly knocking him over. He quickly searched the area to find his pink haired prey. When he got no sight of her, he darted towards the direction on the rookies camp.

_You can run Haruno, but you can't hide from an Uchiha._

**Sakura PoV**

That should work. At least for a while. It should give me enough time to warn the others. Hopefully.

I had set that trap just before i started fishing. If he had been watching me closely he would of noticed it. He's a pervert for even watching me at all.

_Hentai! Who dopes he think he is?? At least we still managed to kick his ass, with out weapons!!_

I need to get to the others quick. Ah, this stupid arm! It won't stop bleeding, I'm going to have to treat it soon. Itachi could easily follow my blood trail. Dammit.

_Hurry up Saku! We need to get their quick. I can sense him coming towards us! Hurry!_

Right.

**Back at the camp.**

"Did you guys hear a bang?"

Shikamaru glanced towards the direction of the noise. He could see smoke rising from the tree's.

"There a battle going on i think. Look over there" He pointed towards the direction of the smoke. "Can you guys see it?"

Ino thought for a moment. Then she realised something.

"Shika, isn't that the way Sakura went?"

Silence enveloped the camp. As if everyone was thinking the same thing, they all stood up with slight fear spread across their faces.

"Come on you guys! Sakura could be hurt!"

Naruto was the first person to start running towards the unknown battle. Soon he was joined by everyone. All silently wishing that Sakura wasn't involved in whatever they were about to see.

_Hold on Sakura, I'm coming._

With this thought, Naruto ran even faster than before, a new speed he had only just developed.

**With Sakura. Her PoV**

I was doing so well! I was so near the camp when Itachi caught up to me. Man, did he look pissed.

"Go away! What do you want from me?!"

He didn't take his eyes off me. It was as if he was deep in thought, kinda disturbing.

Why won't he answer me??

**Look at him, acting so tough, so silent, so se..**

Don't finish that sentence! He is not sexy! Only a little! But he's an S Class criminal! He'd kill me then revive me then kill me again if he knew what i was thinking!

Itachi's voice shook her from he train of thought.

"Hmm, interesting. So you have a perverted inner. She could come in handy."

It took me a moment before i realised what he was talking about. So he can read my mind??

**No duh, if he can hear me.**

Shut up

Anyway, what does he mean 'she could come in handy'?

"I'll ask you one more time Itachi, what do you want from me?"

Before i realised it, he was standing behind me. Before i blacked out, thanks to Itachi for hitting a pressure point, i heard him say 'you', then in a distance my name being called. Then it was all blank.

**Normal PoV**

Naruto and the gang we running still when there saw in the distance Sakura and a dark figure. Before they could do anything, the dark figure was behind Sakura and they knocked her out. It was then Naruto decided to scream out her name.

"SAKURA!!"

She had collapsed into the unknown figures arms. The person then turned around, to reveal themselves.

"Itachi, dammit! Give us Sakura!"

They all ran towards him, Hinata, using her Byakugan, quickly noticed the bomb Itachi had laid and screamed out for everyone to stop. It Seemed Neji hadn't quite seen it in time, but her attempt was in vain as Naruto had continued running. She ran after him.

"Naruto!!!"

Another loud bang, this time much louder, had erupted and spread across the whole forest, knocking down tree's, and the rookies back in the process.

They all laid there, not one of them unconscious. But all severely hurt. Naruto had a huge gash going across his stomach and a burns across his body, Hinata, being nearest to Naruto had a large cut going down her arm and a few burns across her body. A little further back, you could see the rest of the rookies, all spread out across the land, each with their own burns or gashes.

If they aren't found, will they survive?

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ /

**... I will start writing the next chapter now. No flames please, as i said before, they make me cry. Lemme know if you anyone to die. And in case you aren't quite sure who is actually in the group here's a list:**

**Naruto (You can't have him die!!)**

**Hinata**

**Shikamaru**

**Ino**

**Choji**

**Lee **

**Neji**

**Tenten (sorry i will mention Neji, Tenten, Lee. Choji, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino abit more in later chapters)**

**Shino**

**Kiba + Akamaru**

**There you go, let me know about deaths. I do have a few idea's about taking out a few characters i don't really use much, but I'm not sure. Lemme know! Also tell me any idea's you have!! I'd love to hear them!**

**Please review!! No flames xxxxxxxxx**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**


End file.
